


D.Va Has Some Weird Dreams

by StayingSalty



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Overwatch (Video Game), RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayingSalty/pseuds/StayingSalty
Summary: Join Hana Song on her fun filled adventure in her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

“Goodnight sweetie” as the young gamer gave her DJ boyfriend kiss through her phone. She hung up “Boy I’m tired” she said while yawning. She fell asleep in less than five minutes.

“ARE WE GONNA HAVE A PROBLEM?” A young blonde said to Hana. “Bitch what the fu“ Hana was quickly interrupted. “Do you got a bone to pick” Heather Chandler said while glaring at Hana. “Fuck off im trying to eat my Doritos.” Hana snapped at her. Heather kept yelling at Hana and Hana soon had it. She slapped the bitch so hard that it would leave a bruise on her. The other Heathers gasped because NO ONE has slapped Heather Chandler before. “KURT RAM COME BEAT THIS LITTLE TWIG!” Heather Chandler yelled. “Hana what the hell?” Said a man coming up to help her fight them off. “Lúcio thank god!” Hana said while hugging her boyfriend. Hana quickly called her mech down and Lúcio and D.Va were ready to fight Kurt and Ram. Kurt and Ram showed up but they were too scared and ran away “PUSSIES!” Yelled Heather Duke. “SHUT UP HEATHER!” Said Heather Chandler. “Sorry Heather.” Heather Duke responded. Soon Hana was teleported into another dimension...


	2. Jeff Kaplan’s Drag Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm yeah

Hana was teleported to what looks like a place where they would do the news at. “There’s the director!” Hanzo said in relief. “Well time to get this show on the road.” Said McCree. 

“Ok, lights, camera, action!” Said Hana in a bright voice. “So, what can you do with a Jeff Kaplan bar?” Asked Genji. “Well,” said Mercy. “We can put it in a salad!” Angela soon put the chocolate bar in the salad. “Mmmm toss that salad Angie.” Genji said in a sexual voice. “So... what else can you do with a Jeff Kaplan bar?” Asked Genji. “Well, you can put it in a stock of broccoli!” Said Angela in a bright voice. “You’re just a magician!” Genji told her. Genji took his visor off and they started deepthoating the broccoli and biting it. It was so sexy and disgusting at the same time. Hana was so horny and McCree and Hanzo went into the janitors closet. You could soon hear moans coming out of the closet. “Ok, CUT!” Yelled the young gamer. 

Hana woke up from the dream. “Wtf happened?” Said Hana in a confused voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wtf have I created

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of class and got in trouble for it so yeah lol


End file.
